


Untitled. (or Hale House Fire)

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people deserve to die. <br/>As horrible as it is to say it, or think it. <br/>You're all sitting there reading this, thinking about someone and agreeing with me. <br/>It's a part of life. <br/>It's a part of being human.<br/>We don’t have to like it, but we have to accept it. <br/>I did.<br/>And now,<br/>I live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled. (or Hale House Fire)

Some people deserve to die.   
As horrible as it is to say it, or think it.   
You're all sitting there reading this, thinking about someone and agreeing with me.   
It's a part of life.   
It's a part of being human.  
We don’t have to like it, but we have to accept it.   
I did.  
And now,  
I live with it.

***  
Six years ago, I knew a boy. I call him that because while his body was that of a man, albeit a very attractive man, his mind was that of a boy, a smitten, lustful boy, who took the bait like so many before him.  
I watched them together, trying so desperately to keep their secret, small soft smiles, seductive eyes, causal touches that lingered just a moment too long.  
Her name was Kate Argent, and she was a deceptive, psychotic bitch. I hated her on sight but only because I saw her for what she really was.  
She lured him in, playing the sexy older woman, taking an interest in poor little Derek Hale, second youngest of the Hale family boys, always being left alone, family too interested in the older members achievements to ever pay attention to his own.  
Derek got straight A’, always had his homework in on time, and was captain of the swim team. His family didn’t care, Peter Hale, his uncle, had just gotten back from a business trip, at least that’s what the rest of the town thought, I knew better. I knew them better.   
Derek trusted me, no one else listened, or cared, but I did. For years I was by his side, the best friend who helped him through his first uncontrollable shift, who helped him at school to ignore the disgusting scent of horny teenagers, to help him up when bullies knocked him down, he couldn’t fight back, not with the threat of shifting in front of them so prevalent.  
So I had to sit back and watch as She wormed her way into his life, gave him praise, showered him with attention, affection he’d never received from anyone else before, anyone else other than me, but why should he look at me, why should he care? After all I was just his best friend.  
I caught them once, on the other side of the lake on the border of the Hale property. Pressed up against a tree she had him pinned, kissing him quickly, rutting against each other, her expert hands wandering over his body.   
I knew it was all going to go to hell in a hand basket, and it did, fiery brimstone and all.  
The fire was deemed to be a wiring fault but I knew better.  
Derek and Laura were on school camp when it happened.  
It was a shock to me that the hunters would leave any wolves left, especially with something this big.  
But now that I think about it, I guess Kate maybe had a soft side for him, maybe that’s why she waited until he was away, to protect him because the bitch actually had feelings for him.  
I knew something was off when my chemistry teacher was acting strange, nervous, jittery, jumpy. I’d seen him talking to a few shady looking guys a few days ago.  
If Derek had of been home I would have told him, would have said something to someone, but I didn’t.  
It was late when I went to the Hale house, I knew they were all in the basement, it was a full moon and even though they all could control themselves the Hales insisted on locking themselves up because they were good people, they cared.  
It was too easy, a few bottles of chemicals, a lighter, and then the air and fire did the rest.  
I watched the cowards run off I wanted to chase them but I could help the Hales.  
I ran to the tiny window, the basement was already engulfed in flames, the screaming was horrid, high pitched shrills of terror and pain.  
Smoke was already beginning to accumulate quickly.   
I knelt down on my hands and knees to look inside.  
“Help us!” a hand shot out through the bar and grabbed my wrist. It was Sarah, Derek’s mother.  
“How? Where is the key for the lock?” I asked her, talking about the door to the basement.  
“It’s not here Laura has it!” she shouted.  
“How do I open the door without it?”  
“You can’t!”  
I stared at her for a full second before I started kicking at the bars, if I could get one or two out of the way they could pass the children up to me, I could save some of them!  
“Help me get rid of the bars, some of you will fit through!” I shouted at her.  
The smoke was thick and if it wasn’t for their superior hearing I would have been worried no one heard me.  
The crackling of the flames scared me, my heart was racing but I couldn’t abandon them.  
I sat backwards on my rump, kicking as hard as I could at the bars, the same ones that hands desperately tried to pull.  
The screaming was louder, I couldn’t hear anything but the screams of Lilly, the youngest Hale, human and such a little angel.  
I felt the tears come, panic swimming in my gut, I couldn’t do it I wasn’t strong enough!   
“PULL HARDER!” I shouted at them.  
One of the bars gave a little bit, but this was a wolf proofed room.  
“It’s no use,” Sarah said to me gently.  
“No!” I told her, the first time I had ever disagreed with a werewolf.  
“Don’t you give up, Derek and Laura need you”! I reminded her and started kicking again with a ferocity I didn’t know I had.  
“Vla, it’s okay, stop,” She said.  
I refused and kept kicking until she grabbed my ankle, gave me an apologetic smile and snapped it like a twig.  
I screamed loudly in pain, but switched to my other foot.  
“You can’t save us,” She was shouting at me.  
I could smell burning flesh, could hear more screaming, could hear someone sobbing and shouting “Lilly.” I knew then that I was smelling Lilly’s death.   
I paused for a second and it was enough that Sarah could grab my uninjured lag and hold it.  
“You have to go.”  
“I can’t leave you, maybe I could try the door, the fire might have weakened it!” I told her.  
“No! it’s too dangerous!” a sudden gust of air swept though me and I noticed part of the basement roof had collapsed in, I looked up and saw half of the house fully engulfed in flame.  
“You need to leave, someone will be here soon to make sure no one escapes, run, before they catch you!” she let go of my good leg and tried to push me.  
“I’m not leaving you all to die!”   
“You have too! Or you’ll die too!” she shouted at me, eyes glowing red with her inner Alpha.  
“I can’t! I have to do something!”  
“Then avenge us!” she growled, her wolf taking over as the flames rose higher and her body tried to save itself.  
“Take the life of that who took ours, keep Laura and Derek safe, they need you, and there isn’t anyone else I would trust Vla!”  
I shook my head no, tears running down my face.  
“Give me Jake! He could fit though the bars, pass him to me we’ll squeeze him through and if he breaks a rib it’ll be okay he can heal!” I shouted.  
I pivoted on my backside and stuck my arms into the heat, “Give him here I can take him!” I shouted. “Please don’t give up!”   
I felt a hand grab my own but it was scorched and charred, one of the claws bit into my skin and traced a pattern into the soft flesh of my inner forearm, a spiral, I felt the heat begin to move from their body to mine and then the pain.  
Soon it was my flesh I smelt too.  
“Look after them!” Sarah growled.  
She let go of my hand and I was able to put out the flames on my clothes by thrashing wildly in the dirt.  
Lights and the sound of a big engine made me stop and freeze.  
I crawled, one broken ankle and badly burnt to the other side of the house and to the lake. I hid in the thick coverage and waited until the firemen arrived.   
By that time the howling and screaming had long been silenced.  
I wept until they found me.  
***  
When Derek and Laura came home from camp they visited me in hospital. I had burns to my left arm and shoulder and part of my torso from trying to reach and pull out Jake. The spiral was barely noticeable but I knew it was there, I knew what it meant.  
My ankle was placed in a cast and I was rendered useless for the next six weeks.  
Peter Hale had been found alive but unresponsive once the flames had been put out, he was in the room over from me until he healed and then would be transferred to a long term care facility.  
I had to wait until Derek and I were alone to tell him what happened, it wasn’t that I didn’t trust Laura because I did, with my life, but she didn’t know about Kate and Derek and they were all the family that was left, I didn’t want to break that.  
“It was Kate,” I said as soon as I knew she was out of earshot.  
Derek turned and glared at me.  
“What?”  
“It was Kate, her and the hunters were there, a couple of hired hands made Molotov’s and threw them into the basement, I saw them.”  
“She wouldn’t have done this, the code-“  
“DEREK I SAW HER!” I shouted at him. “She was there, she laughed as she and the other hunters arrived after I had tried to save your family, I had to hide but she was there, said something about ‘this parties already over, bed time’ or something and they left.”  
“I don’t believe you!” he growled low and dangerous.  
“Well it’s true! That’s why she’s been so nice to you, getting close to you, she wanted you to trust her so she could pump you for information, she used you!”  
Derek was up and out of the room in a flash.  
***  
I found out a few days later once I was released that Derek and Laura were being sent to New York to stay with a family friend. He still wasn’t talking to me.  
On the day that he left I stood outside the burnt shell of what used to be the Hale house, watching Derek rummage around for anything he could salvage.  
Once he was done he gave me a solemn look before getting into the waiting car. I watched him leave my life without a single thought.  
Kate must have been stupid because she didn’t wait until they were out of listening distance before she came out of hiding and started speaking.  
“Real tragedy this,” she had a sick sarcastic tone.  
I knew Derek would have made Laura stop driving so they could listen in.  
“You’ll pay for this,” I spat at her my anger flaring.  
“Oh really? The weak pathetic little human who had a crush on the big bad wolf is going to avenge his family’s death?” she sneered. “Yeah I’d like to see you try take me down.”  
“So you admit it then, your guilt,” I had to hear her say it, if I was going to kill her I had to hear her say it.  
“Yes. It’s a shame Derek fell for me so hard, you know what they say first love and all that, hopefully he won’t be too mentally scared, who knows maybe one day he’ll come back for you,” she laughed cruelly. “Although I wouldn’t count on it,” she gave me an unpleasant grin.  
“I will come after you,” I promised.  
“I’m sure you will, and when you do, I’ll be ready,” she smirked and walked off.  
I wish I hadn’t have been so weak, so useless. I wish I didn’t have a broken ankle, I wish I had of demanded Derek give me The Bite.  
But it was too late, until now.  
I received the call from an unlikely person, Chris Argent called me on a Saturday and told me that Derek Hale was back in Beacon Hills, told me that he was sorry he never believed me about Kate and that he needed my help.  
I told him I could be there in two days, that’s all we needed.  
Chris told me everything, his daughter daring a werewolf, about Laura, Peter Hale everything.  
I tried to take it all in.  
Then the call came.  
Allison was with Kate, hunting down Derek.  
I saw red and headed for my car.  
We arrived at the Hale house, Derek was on the ground, I watched Kate shoot him and my heart lurched into my chest.  
She spoke with some younger girl, instantly I made the connection, Allison.  
As Kate pushed Allison out of the way and aimed at the other kind on the ground Chris pushed me towards the house, before walking over to his sister.  
I couldn’t hear what was going on there was someone in the house with me.  
A gun shot rang out and I jumped, before noticing the front door open… Peter Hale was standing there, the new Alpha who had killed Laura.  
He was gone in a flash, out and chasing everyone, I couldn’t move.  
I could hear the commotion outside and then Peter dragged Kate in by the throat.  
He paused when he saw me, stared at me for a long time.  
“You, you’re the one who tried to save us,” he smiled at me, kindly.  
I nodded and took off my jacket to expose my arms.  
He stared at my burns, noticing the spiral.  
“Who drew that?” he asked me.  
“Sarah.”  
He nodded and threw Kate Argent at me feet.  
“Do it, I’ll take care of the rest.” He smiled sickly.  
Before she could move I had my hunting knife out of its sheath on the inside of my boot and against her throat.  
“Six years Kate,” I whispered to her. “Six years, you said you would be ready when I came.”   
“Guess it wasn’t my lucky day,” she spat at me.  
“I guess not.” I replied and slit her throat.  
There was a gasp and I looked up to the girl, Allison.  
“You…” She stuttered.  
“You have no idea what she did, Allison, believe me, I wouldn’t have done it unless she deserved it.”  
“What happened?”  
I heard growls and shouts from outside, Peter was obviously fighting with Derek and the other Beta. I knew I had to be quick, to protect Derek.  
“I was there when your aunt’s lackeys set the house on fire, I spent as long as I could trying to free everyone from the basement, Derek’s mother broke my ankle so that I would stop trying to save them and save myself. I got this,” I gestured to my arm and pulled my shirt collar so she could see the burns that traveled down my collar bone and down my chest. “From reaching in to try and pull the children out, your sister spoke to me 4 days after the fire, told me I was pathetic for caring, she told me she’d be waiting for me to take my revenge. And now I’ve got it.”  
Allison nodded slightly, I could see the wheels in her mind racing.  
“I have to go help them, I’m sorry for your loss,” I told her honestly.  
I was sorry she lost a family member, but I wasn’t sorry it happened.  
Outside was chaos, apparently Derek had a small army of teenagers to help him out, his new pack maybe?  
I watched as they threw chemistry beakers at Peter in full Alpha form and watched him catch fire. Allison was out and by my side, he came after her.  
A second beaker almost blew him away and finally he collapsed on the ground, Derek moved to stand over him.  
My heart raced, he had grown up, my Derek had grown into a real man.  
The second Beta shouted at Derek to stop, but he didn’t is claws came down in a swift blow ripping apart Peters throat like tissue paper. Now he was the Alpha, but with no pack.  
I turned to Chris Argent and gave him a curt nod.  
He nodded back and raced to his daughter.  
After a quick embrace she turned to face the second Beta.   
I left them to it; Derek was all I cared about.  
“Derek,” I said softly, announcing myself before getting too close to avoid him attacking me.  
He turned, eyes returning to their normal green/hazel that I knew from our youth.  
“Vla,” he gasped at me.  
“I told you I would avenge them,” I told him. “I promised your mom.”   
He didn’t think just embraced me in a tight hug.  
“I’ve missed you,” he breathed in my scent deeply.  
“I’ve missed you too,” I replied honestly, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.  
“I’m so sorry I never believed you!” he tried to apologize.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s done now, we can move on, we can,” I didn’t get to finish before he kissed me deeply.  
My heart was thudding through my chest, I knew he could hear it, could hear it flutter, could feel my body vibrate with excitement.  
He kissed me long and hard, soft lips pressing against mine, before his tongue dragged over my bottom lip begging for entrance that was readily granted.  
When we pulled apart we were panting for breath.  
“Years I’ve waited for that,” I smiled at him.  
“And for years I was too blind to see what was right in front of me,” he kissed me again softly.  
“Are you going to stay here?” He asked quietly.  
“There’s not much left for me in Chicago really.”  
“I’m going to rebuild the house, stay?”  
“Of course,” I smiled whole heartedly.  
He smiled at me, and it was one I hadn’t seen since we were much younger.  
“Scott, Jackson, Allison, Stiles. This is Vla, and old friend. She’s going to stay and help me rebuild my house. If you still want the bite Jackson I will give it to you, Scott if you don’t want to be pack I won’t force you, and Stiles I know that the look on your face means I won’t be able to get rid of you so yes, you can come by too,” Derek sighed deeply.  
“Come back to my hotel tonight, you need to rest up and heal,” I told him noticing how bloodied his shirt was.  
“I’ll be fine-“  
“Derek Hale I promised your mother I would look after you and Laura, I’ve already failed her once I’m not going to again,” I snapped, glaring at him.  
Derek stared at me shocked before his face morphed into a dopey grin and nodded.  
“What’s that smile for?” the weird lanky kid apparently named Stiles asked.  
“I’ve found my mate,” Derek continued to smile.  
I gasped my whole face going pale… mate?  
“Mate?” I stuttered at him.  
Derek came closer and held me against him, one hand stroking my face.  
“Mate.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has read this. bit of a random thing i wrote while pissed off. slowly breaking through my writers block.


End file.
